


Letters from no one

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [10]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all attention is good attention. d'Artangan soon finds this out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from no one

**Author's Note:**

> Another great idea from Selene467. Ever my muse for this series.

It had started with small things, innocent things that one could appreciate and then move on. They has found it quite funny and cute when it first started, they had ribbed d’Artangan quite a bit over the little note that had appeared first. They all remembered the day that it had arrived, as an omen not understood.

The four of them had been sat eating at their usual table, laughing and joking mostly at Aramis expense. His nightly conquest had turned out to be a rather feminine look man all dressed in drag, not particularly good… no strike that he was down right hideous, yet in his inebriated state he had though him the pinnacle of beauty. Porthos had been doing a rather good impression of Aramis when a small poor boy came running into the courtyard waving a small slip of paper above his head. “I’m looking for d’Artangan.” he yelled quite loudly, the four at the table turned and beckoned the boy over. He trotted happily with a smile on his face, once he was close enough he held the arm with the letter out ridged an waited for someone to take it. All four looked at each other before d’Artangan reached out and took the letter, before he could say anything the boy turned and ran off again. d’Artangan sat back down at the table and briefly looked at the outside of the note before showing it to Anumpama. She shrugged an beckoned him to open it. 

d’Artangan slipped his thumb under the seal and opened the letter carefully. It was written in neat cursive writing of an educated person. This struck him was odd but he read it all the same.

My Dear d’Artangan  
I have often seen you and you beautiful daemon from afar on you missions through paris, and when you are at the place. I have admire you from a diastase for a while but now that you are a Comte, propriety allows me to contact you to tell you this. I hope to see more of you around paris. Please take this token as a sign of admiration on ym part.

It was unsigned but bore a scent of lavender and enclosed was a length of lavender ribbon. He gently took it in his hands and examined it seeing if it gave any idea as to the sender, there was nothing that he could tell. He placed the letter on the table and allowed the other to read it. Porthos barked out a great laugh when he was done reading it. “Ickle d’Artangan’s got a secret admirer. Watch out Athos you could be in for some competition.” Aramis also laughed and turned to d’Artangan “Aw he would never do that, he is far to besotted with out fearless leader.” d’Artangan grimaced and snatched the letter of of them and shoved it into his pocket. “Oh lay off. Hey Athos do you know any one in court who’s signature flower is lavender?” Athos though about and shook his head, he knew rose and lilly but lavender was an odd one. “No can’t say I do.” Soon enough they had to push the note to the back of their minds as Treville called them all up for a mission assignment.

It was a few weeks later that the second letter came, baring the same seal and lavender scent. It was pretty much the same thing, a little more flattering maybe and mentions that she had seen him with the musketeer and hoping that his commission was comfortable, if not she would talk to some other nobles to ensure that it was. This was delivered in the same manner as the last letter, before anyone could question the boy he had already gone. It bore no token this time and was written in the same script. 

The next few letters were also the same sort of thing until the sixth. The four of them were getting a little worried now already, one or two letters were an admirer three or four was a willing patron five and six were cause for worry. It was again a training day, Athos and d’Artangan were sparing with swords in the centre court yard watched by eager onlookers. It was certainly a spectacle to watch the swinging motions of the sword and the sound of them clashing. Anumpama and Bijou were sat with Adelynn and Evette on the side watching intently and making the odd comment to one another about a move or piece of foot work as was their want. It ended with Athos pressing the blade to d’Artangans throat and laughing. “Your getting good, but I’m still better I’m afraid.” d’Artangan pouted and replied “Not for long”. Athos pushed away and beckoned for refreshment, Porthos brought over whine and was followed by Aramis and their daemons. Anumpama began to give d’Artangan a rundown of where he was still lacking in his swordsmanship. “Foot work, all about your foot work.” d’Artangan mumbled something but didn’t get chance to finish as they noticed another person walking into the yard. Someone who didn’t fit. 

A well dressed gentle man carrying a long leather case that obviously contained something of great value. He was tall with sand colour hair and an air of the upper class by the way he turned his nose up at the sweating men that were gathered there. The four of them watched as a musketeer wandered over and spoke to him, clearly asking him what he was doing here. The man gave and answer and was then pointed toward the four of them, he nodded and made his way over. The small robin daemon punch on his shoulder watch with care. Porthos turned to Aramis. “Who’s wife have you been debauching now.” Aramis looked affronted and elbowed the larger man. The unknown man came closer and spoke with a soft voice. “I am looking for the Comte de Lorie .” d’Artangan stepped forwards. He was startled when the man gave a deep sweeping bow. “My Lord, I have a gift from you most humble patroness.” He raised the case and braced it against his body and click the clasps open and then rested it in both his arms waiting for d’Artangan to open it. Athos pushed d’Artangan forwards moving him towards the case, Bijou sat on his shoulder peering at with her head cocked to the side. 

Reaching out he opened the case and was in awe of the object inside. Laying on a bed of red crushed velvet there lay a beautiful sword. The lines in the blade were perfect, sharp metal gleamed. He reached out to raise if from the case and inspect it when he noticed the hilt. The guard at first appeared to be in silver but it held a lustre that was not to be found in cold sliver. He clasp it tightly and raised it out of the case, it was the perfect weight and length for him. Inspecting it again her saw that the ricasso was engraved with a delicate and detailed facsimile of Anumpama. He raised his head when the man began to speak again. “The blade is folded and tempered steal from the mines of China, and is exactly 33” in length, the tang is the full width of the blade. The guard is white gold, specifically requested to be encrusted with obsidian from the new world. The grip is thrice layered kid skin leather. You shall also find that the blade and hilt are perfectly balance ” Even Athos eyes were bulging at this. The man who delivered it then held out a letter, d’Artangan still slightly dazed by the gift took it and held it in his unoccupied hand. Once again the mans bowed and turned to leave, just before he was out of ear shot d’Artangan thought enough to ask of his employer. “I am merely a worker of a sword smith. I know not who has gifted you with such a blade.” d’Artangan handed the blade off to Athos who held it reverently as he opened the letter. Anumpama urged him to read it allowed to the group.  
“ My Dear Comte de Lorie   
I have often seen you dressed for battle and have heard of you prowess with the sword. I also have noticed that you have not had time to procure yourself a blade befitting your station yet. I quite understand this as you are busy with affairs of the king and so have taken this small job my self. I had employed the greater wordsmith in Paris and have paid for the best money can offer. I hope it meets you approval. I hope to see it used soon to put that ruffian Athos in his place. He is far below you and has no right to hold you to such a base and unworthy relationship as this. You are the best swords man that in Paris, I know it, now put that man in his place.

Your ever ardent admire.”

Athos raised his eyes to the letter as he finished. “d’Artangan, If this was any other sword I would say melt it down and sell it for gold, but this is simply astonishing. Keep and use it well. As for you patron. I suggest we keep an eye out, this fixation is loosing it’s humour fast. This blade is made perfectly to your measurements there is no way to know those with out having gotten close to you.” Although many otters would claim that it was jealously, d’Artangan could see genuine worry for him in Athos eyes. “I agree, this is going to far. A gift to this degree is something you give to a fiancé or husband.” Aramis stated and frowned at the blade.

Over the coming weeks, a new set of leathers from the best armour in Paris appeared in the barracks by way of delivery along with a new pair of pistols and small dagger with the same degree of craftsman ship. All were accompanied my a letter extolling d’Artangans virtues, and putting his relationship with Athos down. I was beginning to put d’Artangan on edge, he was getting jumpy when anyone that he didn’t know or wasn’t dressed in musketeers uniform came into the barracks. Athos was getting used to the sudden feel of d’Artangan pressing into his side at a moments notice. He had a small pile of things growing in his rooms that were coming from this new secret admirer. The last straw through sent shivers down Athos spine when he though about it really. He Porthos and Aramis were already in the court yard waiting for their fourth when Anumpama had come running out of his residential block and headed straight for Athos.  
“You must come, theres another letter!” Athos didn’t hesitate to follow her back to d’Artangan room. Upon entering the room he saw d’Artangan sat on the bed holding the letter in his hands just staring at it. Anumpama went over and wrapped her large body round him “I brought Athos. Show him the letter.” d’Artangan look up and handed the letter over with shaking fingers. 

Athos noticed that it was in fact two pages of text. One in the normal cursive text that he normally received and the other was shaky and nearly illegible and seemed to be some sort of confession. Athos read the first page and was reluctant read the second.

‘My dear Charles  
Such a lovely first name, you should go by it more often. I must confess something. I have been visiting you nightly, only to look upon you but occasionally I can not resist the urge to caress your silken locks. You are so beautiful. I notice that all of my gifts are together in your room, I am so glade to see that you would prize them like this. When I was visiting you last, you did not see me, I noticed that you are still carrying on with the disgraces Comte de la Fere. I worry about your well being when around him a drunk and dishonourable man. Is he holding you captive in this relationship, has he threatened you in some way? If you leave me a note tonight and I shall rescue you from the man. You deserve so much better. On the other hand if you fear that he shall harm you, I will send men to deal with him. 

My heart aches for you to be mine. We are perfect for each other. I am sending so other gifts along soon as well. I heard there are some foods that you particularly like, I enquired at you home village. I learned something else when I sent men to enquire as to your past and found that there was a rather nasty boy in your past. I am happy to ensure that you will never be bothered by him again and that he sends his apologies. 

I await you eagerly.’ 

Athos handed the letter off to Porthos who read it and passed it to Aramis. However turned his attention the the bloodied piece of parchment that clearly held a confession, he didn’t need to read it to know what was in it. He read it all the same, apparently it was not an intentional way to make him miserable but friendly teasing. Athos dropped the confession and wound d’Artagnan into his chest. “She has been getting in here, while I was sleeping. Athos please.” Athos turned to Porthos. “Get Treville. We need to get him away from Paris.” Porthos nodded and ran from the room followed by the ever loyal Adelynn. Evette had wandered over to Anumpama and spook with her, comforting word of reassurance. “We are going to make sure she can never come near him again. Okay. None of this is your fault, there was no way that you could have anticipated that she would come into the room, you need sleep just as much as d’Artangan does.” Anumpama nodded but she still felt the guilt. 

Aramis walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine. “No, I won’t use anything in this room.” Aramis smiled sadly but he understood. This was d’Artangan sanctuary, a place he was truly alone and could be sure that he was the master of this kingdom. Now some one he didn’t know had been coming in without his knowledge and had violated this place of his. Aramis left the room followed by a reluctant to Evette, soon returning with a fresh bottle of wine and a goblet. Pouring out a decent measure he pressed it into d’Artangans hands and urged him to drink. Athos soon realised that d’Artangans hands were shaking to much and gently took the cup allowing d’Artangan to decide how much he drank. 

There was the sound of foot steps on the stairs and d’Artangan went ridged in Athos grasp, Athos gently reassured him that it was only Porthos and Treville. He was proved truthful when Treville rounded the corner and came into the room, worry plastered on his face. Tulsiol strode in after him and stood ever watchful at the window. Treville ever the father figure knelt before d’Artangan. “d’Artangan, Porthos had told me what has been going on. Why did you not come to me? Any of you?” They were all quite none wanting to answer, none had an answer. “Not that it matters now. We need to get you somewhere your stalker-“ d’Artangan flinched and Athos glared. “will not suspect you to be.” Aramis had a pensive look on his face but was beaten to the punch by Treville himself. “My wife. You shall stay with my wife. We have a small home a little way from here.” d’Artangans head shot up and he shook it violently.  
“No! Captain, I would not endanger your wife with my own problems.” Treville smiled and patted his knee gently.  
“d’Artangan, that woman could see of the best of the musketeers. One time she gave Aramis such a talking to that he forewent women for an entire month.” d’Artangan couldn’t suppress the laughter that welled him his chest at this idea. Aramais just grained at the memory “You will be safe there. We shall disguise you as a visiting cousin of mine. Make the introduction to you all.” He turned to look at Anumpama. “You not gonna like this but… I suggest we use ash to cover you Anu. You are far to unique to be passed off.” She grimaceed by nodded.  
“Anything to protect d’Artangan from this lunatic.”

And so it was that the three of them spoke very loudly that d’Artangan had succumbed to illness and was bed ridden whilst in the main court yard. Treville lead a disguised d’Artangan in to the court yard they were followed by a completely black tiger. Anumpama was not taking a liking to being completely covered in soot and ash but she would bare it. “Ah you three, Where is d’Artangan?” Athos explained this illness and Treville mumbled about annoying times to go of ill. “Any way, this is my brothers son, Lucas. He s here visiting, but has a penchant for getting into trouble. You are to watch him alright, and d’Artangan he is well enough. Take him to my wives house she will look after him from then on. Sorry about this but the Cardinal has requested my presence otherwise I would have done this.” Porthos stepped up and appraised ‘Lucas’ “No worries captain, he’ll be safe with us.” 

They made there away through the streets of Paris in a perfect act of people meeting for the first time. Mrs Treville was a middle aged woman with black hair and a red fox daemon that sat by her side alway watching and calculating. She was a kindly woman that had embraced d’Artangan upon meeting him. “Ah there you are, come in come in. I have prepared for you arrival.” She dragged him inside and shut the door, the second that the door clicked she was all over d’Artangan mothering him. “Oh you poor thing, sit down.” She pushed into a chair and plated up a thick stew before him urging him to each. Anumpama eyed the fox for a while before settling beside her daemon. Athos smiled and spoke quietly into her ear. “Ah absolutely. Um…” She suddenly realised that she wasn’t sure where she stood with Anu. Sure, the other three and her husband spoke directly to Anumpama but what about her. She looked to Athos but he was talking with Aramis. “Um, d’Artangan. I was wondering if Anumpama would care for a bucket of warm water to clean her coat.” d’Artangan smiled and nodded, and then gestured for her to speak to Anumpama. “She is a rather independent daemon. I forget sometimes the true conventions of social conduct.” Mrs Treville nodded and turned back to Anumpama.  
“Can i interest you in a bath noble white tiger.” Anu laughed and smiled.   
“What I would give for one such bath.” Mrs Treville nodded and left to heat some water. Athos walked up and kissed d’Artangan deeply taking his breath away.  
“We are going to find whoever is doing this. I promise and it will all be over.” d’Artangan nodded and tucked into the food again his heart reassured. Aramis and Porthos both nodded, their daemon spoke reassuring words. Bijou was reluctant to leave their soul bonded but knew he would need to to protect him but it was a pull and task to leave.

The three stood with their captain around a large table in his office pouring over, every letter gift and scrap of evidence that they could find to hep catch d’Artangans stalker. Athos was currently pointing out each point the proved the stalker to be a woman of noble birth and present in court. There were about 150 women that fit that category. “What about the expense of the gift, they would have to extremely well to do, the daughter of a duke or hight Comte?” Porthos suggested, this was the next step to dropping their suspect list. “Right that narrows it to about fifty.” The captain spoke. Aramis suddenly made a noise of exclamation and began to sift through the letters. Grabbing one he explained. “Listen ‘ If you leave me a note tonight and I shall rescue you’ she claims to becoming tonight. Maybe we can catch her.” Athos snatched the letter from his hands and scanned it. “Of course, genius.” They were just preparing to start when the door burst in, an elderly man chest puffing as breathed. “Treville, someone just attempted to take that boy from your home. They failed but they tried.” Aramis and Evette were the first to streak from the room the fasted runners next to d’Artangan. 

Bursting in through the door, they found Mrs Treville brandishing a pan and d’Artangan a sword. They were stood over an unconscious man, clearly beaten about the head with the pan. “Is everyone alright?” Athos questioned, d’Artangan nodded and prodded the man with his foot. “Fine, but at least we have someone to question now. He was yelling something about his employer.” Mrs Treville had fetched a chair and rope. Porthos raised an eyebrow but helped her shift the man into the chair. Treville stood in the corner watching as Adelynn bit the man on the leg, he jumped and yelled out coming around abruptly. “Whaa.. Oh” He was quiet again. Treville looked at Athos and saw it in his eyes, the want to beat this man for information. “Athos, go keep watch outside. Now!” Athos grumbled but took Bijou out with him standing by the entrance. Anumpama who was still mostly black was growling constantly at the humans daemon, a small insignificant insect that sat on his knee. Porthos started the questioning. “Who is your employer?” He spoke calmly and with purpose but his sheer size and the bared teeth of his daemon did little to put the man at ease. There was no loyalty between this man and his employer, he answered all too easily. “Charlotte Devereux.” Aramis stepped back and looked almost affronted. “Her? She is the daughter of a Duke. Why did she want d’Artangan.” Aramis knew her and thought her plain. Evette although a lot less intimidating still had the ability to use her tiny needle sharp teeth to inflict pain, she hit him hard on the leg again when he didn’t answer fast enough. “She said she had to rescue him.” He whined pitifully. Aramis nodded to Porthos who headed for the door to tell Athos the name. He returned to quickly. “He’s gone, been taken, but this was left.” It was a note, the words made d’Artangan vomit into a bucket.

“You are free now, come to me and we shall live together forever in love.”

“Where would she take him?” Treville asked, to every one and no one. Aramis was the first to answer. “She really isn’t that smart, her estate most likely or her town house. Yes town house, her and her father are currently in residence in Paris, Madam De la Champion was telling me this a couple of nights ago-OW!” He stopped abruptly when he was hit with the same offending frying pan that Mrs Treville had been wielding. “What have I told you about womanising boy.” Aramis almost cowered as she glared at him. Treville decided to intervene. “Maria.” She huffed and turned away again. “How are we going to deal with this Captain.” Porthos asked turning to the captain. It was d’Artangan that answered. “Full frontal offensive.” Aramis swallowed, d’Artangan’s personality was like a switch. Hurt him fine, he will take it and hide it. Hurt something that he loved and all hell would break loose. “d’Artangan stop we-“ d’Artangan levelled that captain with glare that would have made Athos proud. “Don’t try to stop me, she is a lunatic that has gone to far. She wan’t me, she is gonna get me. Face to face.” 

Athos blinked in the bright light that shone when he opened his eyes. He struggled to move his arms but found them tied together behind him. Looking around he sees Bijou chained to the wall by a small anklet. “Bijou, are you okay?” Bijou opened her eyes “Yea, Been awake fore a few minuets, can be long since we were taken.” Athos nodded, he knew that to panic was pointless, the others would be here soon. There was a door to his left that opened and a young woman walked in, she was pretty but not beautiful. Her daemon was a hawk with long talons, he was looking any where but at Athos. “d’Artangan is free now, away from you. I’m thinking of sending him you head as a gift.” Athos swallowed, maybe he should panic.

The town was rather stately but d’Artangan wasn’t stopping to have a look around, he strode straight to the large front doors and knocked hard,wrapping his knuckles against the wood. The other three stood behind him waiting, they understood that this was something that d’Artangan was going to do regardless of law and planning. The door opened and a middle aged man stood there, he was clearly the lord of the house judging by the clothes and noble air around him. “Yes…” He looked at d’Artangan and then at Anumpama . “Oh dear… you must be d’Artangan. Come in.” d’Artangan looked confused but followed the man into the house leaving the door for the other three. “You seem to recognise me sir.” The noble man nodded. “My daughter has been rather besotted with as of late. I have tried to talk her put of it but have found little reason in her mind. Judging by your manner she has taken it father than simple admiring from afar?” d’Artangan nodded. “Over the past three months your daughter had sent my many letters expressing he affection and intentions towards me, she had sent me gifts of sword and leathers. This would have been all well and good but she had violated ever propriety, entering my room while I slept. Accusing my soul bonded on being ungallant and holding me hostage. She had tried to kidnap me today and had succeeded in taking my soul bonded and threatening to kill him” The lord had gone white, collapsing into a chair he scrubbed a hand over his face.   
“I have only just come back from a few days away so I know not of her activities over those days but i do believe that she is in her room currently. Please I beg you be gentle with her, she is my only daughter.” d’Artangan turned from him walking to the stairs. “I will be gentle if she surrenders, if Athos is hurt I can not promise she will survive this encounter.”

Athos was watching the young lady, she was pouring over a journal and had been for the past hour. He was assessing his situation, a way to escape. There was a knock at the door, it opened. He breathed a sign of relief as Anumpama walked in. Charlotte looked up and beamed at the sight of her one true lover in the flesh come to her. “You came to me, I knew you would.” She beamed and placed the book down on the bed. d’Artangan spoke with a voice cold as ice. “Realease him and no harm shall come to you. You will leave me and him alone.” She frowned at him with a look of confusion on her face. Anumpama had walked over to Athos and was running her face along his knees.  
“But, you are free now look, I can get ride of him. He is out of the way.” She was becoming hysterical by the end of her sentence. d’Artangan took another step forward.   
“Listen to me, you are a little girl that is infatuated by something she does not know. Release him.” She began to cry now, big sobbing tears.  
“NO! You are under some sort of pressure, look I can free you I promise my father has the ear of the King. There will be no repercussions” The large hawk daemon swooped across the room and sunk his talons into Bijous back. d’Artangans eyes went wide and he screamed out in pain the back of his shirt blossoming red. charlotte shrieked and jumped back at the noise. “Why do you scream? She is not you daemon.” d’Artangan on the floor looked up and her and through gritted teeth spoke. “You stupid girl, think about it. Surely a mindless little girl like you must read the old romances. Soul bonded.” The hawk tightened it’s grip and d’Artangan screamed out again. Aramis and Porthos made to mover forward but were held back by Treville.

Something changed in her eyes, she seemed to deflate where she stood. Her hawk daemon let go of Bijou and flew back to her. “Soul bond. Why him? Why not me?” She begged. d’Artangan still wincing in pain and bleeding stood. “Because he is him and not you. I love him for being him, all of him. You are not him. Now release him.” She did, not looking at her captive as she cut the ropes and let him free. Athos dashed to Bijou and unclipped the chain pulling her into his chest and checking the wounds to find them already healing. He then turned his attention to d’Artangan, he rushed to him and pulled him close being careful to avoid the claw marks that decorated his back.  
“Let’s get out here.” Athos whispered into d’Artangan’s ear and lead him out of the room back down the stairs. The father was waiting and gasped at the sight of the blood on d’Artangans back. “Fear not it is all mine, you daughter is whole. I would not say well, get her help.” d’Artangan spoke as they passed him.

A week later d’Artangan was back to work on restricted duties, that included helping the new recruits with their shooting. A quite funny occupation if you count the fact that d’Artangan and Anumpama were nearly legendary now. The other three were back from a small mission with in the confines of Paris watching from the sidelines as d’Artangan corrected a stance of a young apprentice when the Lord Devereux entered the courtyard. Athos immediately flanked a tense d’Artangan. “What can I do for you my Lord.” Porthos asked as he and Aramis stood in front of the pair. Daemons growling at their feet in warning, Anumpama was stood before her human ready to attack.  
“I merely came to inform the Comte de Lorie that my daughter is back in the country away from Paris and to beg forgiveness from the Comte for her actions. I was unaware that you had had such an effect in her after all you are rather like by the ladies of the court and even some of the men.” Athos vibrated with suppressed laughter at the blush upon his lovers cheeks. “We thank you for your update. I place not blame on you and hope that your daughter finds her self well and truly in love some time.” d’Artangan graciously spoke although he really meant little of the last sentiment, he pity the lover that ventured that conquest. Lord Devereux left and Athos leant in to d’Artangans ear. “You look stunning when you blush. I might have to cause it during court, shown them to who you really belong."


End file.
